Holiday Madness
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Just stories for the holidays staring some of our favorite couples. Will be updated for most holidays, pairings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Madness

Me: I know the first chapter is late, but I think you can forgive me. This will be updated for most holidays and the pairings will vary. Enjoy, I own nothing.

Chapter 1: So that's what it means…..?!

Pairing: Sora/Riku

Roxas laid in bed happily snuggling into his cinnamon and chocolate scented boyfriend. Last night had been amazing in their pre-Easter celebration. Axel really had outdone himself and he couldn't help but bask in Axel's warm body heat and natural cinnamon scented self. Suddenly there was loud and repeatative banging on the door that had the red head next to him groan in annoyance.

"I thought we told that landlord to call first." He grumbled as he sunk into his pillow. Roxas frowned and looked around their sparse apartment. They finally had saved enough munny for a down payment on a house to own, and the landlord had been frantic to replace them since he was having money issues. The last time he gave no warning, he and potential renters had walked in on Axel eating him out on the kitchen island. The loud banging continued at a more frantic rate.

"Roxas! I know you're in there and awake because I know you had chocolate covered sex with Axel and did it here to avoid making a mess on the new sheets on the new bed at the new house! Now please open up!" Sora called as he frantically pounded on the door. Axel popped his head up with a grin.

"How bad is it that your triplet, the I can't believe he's not a virgin, triplet knows how our sex life is?" Roxas answered with a laugh and grin.

"I don't know, let's see what he wants." Roxas got out of bed, listening to his joints crack, and slipped on Axel's silk red robe before answering the door. There Sora stood red faced, and red knuckled with a face on the verge of crying. "Sora what's wrong?" He stepped aside to let Sora through and the brunette crossed the living room and into the kitchen, plopping himself on the lone stool they had kept there for seating purposes.

"It's just so horrible Roxas, I think Riku might be getting tired of me." He whimpered before putting his head in his hands. Roxas looked quickly at Axel, who had joined them only wearing black boxers. Axel shrugged and shook his head, he hadn't heard anything. Roxas looked back at Sora.

"Sora, I don't think that is possible. Why do you think this?"

"Well, I over heard him talking to Terra and Axel the other day…"Sora trailed off and Axel's brows furrowed for a minute before shooting up in memory.

_ "So Riku, you and Sora doing anything fun for Easter?" Terra asked as he leaned on the counter to his work. Both Riku and Axel were waiting for his shift to end so they could go out for a dude's night._

_ "I believe Sora and I are going to his mother's for dinner and my mom's for Easter breakfast." Riku replied absent mindedly as he gazed at a nearby shelf for something. _

_ "No, dude I mean like something special in the sack, Axel and Roxas have chocolate covered sex, Ven and I are doing something different, are you and Sora doing anything?" Riku turned to Terra and raised an eyebrow._

_ "You do know who you're talking about right?" Riku questioned. Axel frowned as he thought he had seen chocolate spikes and blue eyes zip behind a shelf nearby._

_ "Roxas says that Sora is real traditional when it comes to acts in the bed." Axel put in and shook off the thought, it couldn't have been Sora, he was with Ventus and Roxas for a brother's day._

_ "Traditional, no way." Terra said with disbelief. Riku nodded and hummed in agreement. _

_ "Yup, he always wants it in bed, on his back, with the lights off. I only have ever gotten him in a different position once, and that was when he got drunk at the Halloween bash two years ago."_

_ "Dude, that sucks." Terra groaned, he wouldn't want that to be him._

_ "It can suck sometimes." They turned as the door rang, but didn't see anyone. Axel frowned again, maybe he had seen Sora. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Riku grinned. "I love Sora, and everything that makes him who he is." Terra grinned and high fived him. "However if I could have him in anyway, I would have him…"_

Axel was broken out of his memory by a high pitched wail, it seems the dam had busted and Sora was now a sobbing mess on Roxas' shoulder.

"What am I going to do Roxas, I don't wa-want to lo-lose him." Sora blubbered as he tried to stop crying, only managing to make it worse. Axel stepped up to the pair of brothers.

"I think I know what would help." He leaned down and whispered into Sora's ear. Roxas was able to hear thanks to Sora crying on him and his blue eyes widened. There was no way Sora would do that, hell Ventus wouldn't do that either, Roxas himself sure as hell would though, but he was the most kinky out of the three brothers. As expected Sora shot away from them and clung to the wall with wide blue eyes.

"You can't be serious! I could never do such a thing, it would be so humiliating and embarrassing!" Sora looked scandalized.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Riku said he wanted. Don't shoot the messenger." Axel held up his hands and put an indifferent look on his face, even though he was laughing his ass off on the inside.

"Riku said he wanted me to do _that_?" Sora looked torn now, wanting to please Riku, and his own thoughts on the matter.

"Heard it with my own two ears, you could ask Terra too, he'd tell you the same thing." Axel grabbed his cell phone off the counter and looked up Terra's name with a few swipes of his fingers. "Let's just call him now and you'll see." He just about pressed the call button when Sora lunged across the room.

"NO! I believe you!" Axel grinned and set the phone down, he had called Terra's number anyway and put it on speaker. "I just don't know what to do, I want to please Riku, but I don't know if I could bring myself to do that." Roxas sighed.

"Sora, Riku is not going to make fun of you or hurt you if you do go through with it. You two have been dating for ten years now, today actually. Riku will understand that he needs to be gentle with you, but honestly Sora you have got to be more open in the bed, try a new position or place. You may end up liking it." Sora looked at Roxas and sighed.

"Okay, I'll go through with it, but where would I get such things, it is Easter today after all." Roxas grinned.

"I actually just bought those things last week, I haven't used them yet, so I'll just give them to you. They're still in the packaging. And Axel and Terra can distract Riku while me and Ven get you ready, right Terra?" Roxas turned to the phone with a grin. Sora sank to his knees in mortification.

"Terra was listening?!" Sora's voice hadn't seen that pitch since puberty, Roxas chuckled at the irony.

"Totally, Ven's grabbing some stuff before heading over to the new house." Terra's voice gave away his shit eating grin without a problem. "See you soon, I gotta call Riku and see where he is at. Later!" Terra hung the phone up and Axel picked up the phone quickly as Sora had jumped up and dove for it. Sora's face was red with embarrassment.

"You traitor!" Sora cried and Axel skipped back with a grin as Sora dove again for him. "How could you?!" Sora pouted, looking up at Axel from the floor.

"Because, we're going to distract Riku enough so Roxy and Ven-Ven can get you trussed up so nice and pretty that you're going to know what the phrase 'Fucking like Rabbits' really means." He grinned and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed as his phone rang for Terra. Sora turned pleading eyes onto Roxas.

"Come on Sora, you do need his help, Riku tends to be very single minded when it comes to you, it's going to take both of them to distract him for even an hour." Sora continued to pout as Roxas shook his head and went to go get dressed. As Axel came back out a car honked outside. Roxas came out behind him, tugging on his shirt.

"There is Terra, we're off to go abduct Riku, later babe." He kissed Roxas on his cheek and ran out the door. Roxas smiled and touched his cheek lightly before getting Sora off the floor.

"Come on, we have to meet Ven at the house then go to your apartment to get you ready." He snagged the keys off the table and pulled Sora out the door. Stepping down the steps he hit the unlock button for his small white and black car. He let Sora get in on the passenger side and he got in behind the wheel. Starting the vehicle up he backed out of the driveway and zoomed off to his and Axel's new house. Soon they pulled up the drive to see Ven sitting in his silver car up front. Getting out of the cars the triplets headed up the stairs and rushed Sora through the front door. Weaving expertly between boxes and furniture, Roxas headed straight for the master bedroom. Opening the door he went straight for the bottom drawer in the dresser to pull out a plastic wrapped outfit before tucking the white and pink things under his arm and darted out of the room. Grabbing Sora they all piled into Roxas' car and he zoomed off to Sora's apartment, which thank gods was only ten minutes away. Pulling up in front of the apartments Roxas and Ventus rushed Sora upstairs and into his apartment. Ventus shoved Sora into the shower and told him to scrub up as Roxas ripped the white and dark blue sheets off the bed and replaced them with the sky blue ones Ventus had brought up with them. Roxas fluffed the pillows and pulled the comforter and sheets down to the bottom of the bed where they were folded neatly for easy pull up later. Roxas heard the shower shut off and the hair dryer start up. Pulling out the outfit he grabbed he ripped the plastic and took out the small scraps of clothing. A few minutes later Sora was pushed into the room.

"Terra just texted me, we've got eight minutes before Riku reaches the house." Ven said as he whipped out a pouch from his pocket.

"Well lets move then." Roxas had Sora slip the lower part on and he zipped and tied Sora into the top. Then Roxas helped Sora put on sheer pink tights and attach them to the matching garter before ruffling Sora's hair and sticking a pair of white and pink bunny ears on his head. Ventus had applied light pink sparkling eye shadow to Sora's lids and lined them expertly with liquid eyeliner. Stepping back the two nodded and grinned.

"Riku's not going to know what hit him." Ventus grinned and then looked at his phone as it beeped. "Crap, T-minus two minutes, we've got to book it." Ventus packed the make-up back into it's pouch and slipped it back into his pocket. Roxas threw the plastic away and placed a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Noticing Sora's panicked look he smiled.

"Relax Sora, he's going to love you with everything he's got tonight. Just remember, be adventurous, you never know what you'll like." Sora nodded shakily and Roxas shut the door behind him and raced out the front door and down the stairs, diving into his car and speeding away as Riku's blue jeep pulled in with Terra's brown truck driving past to follow Roxas' car. Riku frowned as he got out of the jeep. First Terra calls him to see where he was and then both him and Axel turn up to run him on errands with them for no reason what so ever, now he really just wanted to go and see Sora. He needed to get cleaned up for Easter dinner too. Going up the stairs and unlocking his door he stepped through the doorway calling for Sora. He heard him respond from the bedroom. Locking up behind him, he headed for the bedroom. Opening the door he stood in the doorway shocked.

There was Sora, and he looked wonderful. A tiny white and pink corset was wrapped around him, just barely covering his nipples and showing off his stomach, and a pair of matching panties covered his bottom, only these were those kind where the crotch was cut out so Sora's penis was on display, and long legs were covered in light pink tights with a matching garter belt holding it all together. A cute pair of pink and white ears were perched on his head.

"Sora? What is this?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Sora's face became red and tears started to form.

"I'm sorry, I knew this was just stupid." Sora got up and tried to rush past him, but Riku caught onto his wrist.

"Wait, Sora I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering why you're doing this." Sora slumped in his grasp, not willing to meet his eyes.

"I heard you talking to Axel and Terra the other day, you're getting tired of me aren't you." He whispered brokenly. Riku's cyan eyes widened, the door opening must have been Sora rushing out of the store.

"No Sora, you didn't hear everything that night, I told them I didn't care, that I love you for you and nothing will change my mind." Riku pulled Sora into his arms. Looking up with those ocean blue eyes rimmed in black and dusted with pink, Sora met Riku's cyan eyes for the first time that night.

"Do you really mean that Riku." Hugging the brunette close to him, Riku smiled gently.

"I do, and I want to spend everyday with you, you're my light leading me to the dawn. I walk the way to the dawn just for you Sora, nothing else." Riku whispered and Sora smiled before looping his arms around Riku's neck and kissing him gently. Parting for just a second Riku groaned before diving back in, grasping Sora's head by the back of it and kissing him fiercely.

"Gods, Sora what you're doing to me, I don't know if I can hold back." He said after he released Sora from the kiss. Sora's eyes held lust and determination.

"Then don't Riku, love me with everything you have, please." Riku groaned again at the sweet request and picked Sora up and laid him on the bed. Diving down he captured Sora's lips again and ran his hands softly down long slender legs. Sora shivered at the ghost touches and bucked his hips up, he didn't know what it was but this was more intense than anything he had ever felt with Riku before. Riku firmed his grasp on supple thighs and yanked Sora into his clothed erection causing them both to groan. Sora opened his eyes and yanked the zipper down on Riku's vest and slipped it off, marveling at the ripped muscles under his fingers. Riku's skin was soft and strong, after all those years fighting Riku's body had filled out to fulfill most people's wet dreams, and it was all his. Smiling Sora leaned forward and kissed Riku's clavicle while running fingers over the pert nipples that rested on ivory skin. Riku's breath hitched and he let it out with a slow exhale, Sora was taking more of an active role, and while he didn't care if he did all the work, this was arousing him to no end.

Riku reached down and undid his pants as Sora's mouth connected to his left nipple and he moaned in bliss. Looking down his eyes connected with Sora's. He gently detached himself from Sora and took his pants and boxers off with one swift movement. He happened to look at Sora and he liked what he saw. Sora's eyes were watching him, and they were filled with lust and desire, a beautiful look for the brunette to be wearing, especially with his cock at full erection and weeping slightly. Smirking Riku walked back over to Sora and climbed over the brunette, and he leaned down to capture lightly bruised lips for a heated kiss. Sora's legs automatically hitched themselves around Riku's waist and Riku grinded himself down on Sora, causing a beautiful moan to come from Sora.

"Sora, I can't wait, I want you so much." Riku groaned as he leaned his head into Sora's shoulder, trying to block the image of the beautiful brunette out of his mind.

"Riku, please, take me, I can't wait either." Sora panted out as he tried to catch his breath. Riku sat up and reached over to take the lube off the nightstand and he saw Sora flip over out of the corner of his eye.

"Sora?" He looked at him. Sora had a huge blush on his face as he propped himself up on his knees and leaned down into his arms.

"Go ahead Riku." Sora whispered. Not wanting Sora to back out Riku swiftly moved behind his petite lover and groaned at the sight of Sora's lightly tanned backside being revealed to him by parting white lace. Riku had to thank whoever got Sora these panties later, they were just a god send. Lubing up his three fingers, he let them trail over Sora's tight little entrance before pushing his index finger in. Sora groaned as the first finger entered in. It didn't hurt, but it was strange, even after all the times they had committed this act. Sora shivered as Riku's finger thrust in and out of him, gently loosing him up before sliding in a second finger. Stretching Sora gently he watched his lover closely, he wanted to soak this in, after all it may be a while before he got to have Sora like this again. However, he would make one point perfectly clear, and he crooked his fingers into where he knew Sora's prostate was and watched the beautiful reaction. Sora gasped and his back bowed as Riku rubbed his fingers against that spot in him. Riku had never been able to reach it unless his cock had been inside him. Sora moaned and threw his head back as Riku tormented his prostate, he hadn't even noticed Riku slip in the third and final finger.

"Riku! Oh gods Riku! Please!" Sora gasped out with his moans.

"What Sora, what do you want?" Riku asked huskily as he leaned over Sora and whispered those words into Sora's ears.

"Fuck me! PLEASE!" Riku raised an eyebrow and chuckled, he had never heard Sora swear during sex, he had to be desperate. So he removed his fingers causing Sora to whimper and lubed up his cock. He lined himself up and slid slowly into Sora's tight heat.

"Gods Sora, you're always so tight, you feel amazing." Sora blushed at Riku's huskily moaned words and wiggled his hips a bit, he had recovered faster in this position and was ready for the main event.

"Riku please, I need you, please move!" Sora moaned the last word out as Riku slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Riku grabbed onto Sora's hips and started to go faster, purposely slamming into Sora's prostate, causing a pleasure filled shriek.

"Harder! FASTER! RIKU!" Sora closed his eyes as pleasure slammed his senses into oblivion. He had never felt like this, it was fast, hot, intense. He couldn't take much more. Grinning Riku decided to press his luck with how far Sora was willing to go. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and nipped at his ear briefly.

"If you like this Sora, you're going to love what happens next." Before Sora could do more then turn his head to look at the silverette, Riku through his weight back onto the bed so he was laying down and Sora sitting on him. Riku watched in glee as Sora's eyes widened and his pretty mouth made a perfect O shape.

"OH GODS RIKU!" On the way back, Riku's cock had his prostate and the jar from landing on Riku's hips caused a sharp jab into the bundle of nerves. Sora arched his back as Riku lifted him off and onto his cock, just leaving the tip in so he didn't pop out, driving Riku's hot and thick cock deep inside him. Riku watched in wonder as drool started to come out of the corner of Sora's mouth and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Sora, god, so hot." Riku redoubled his efforts and Sora gripped his knees in a death grip.

"SO HOT, SO FULL, I'M COMING! RIKU I'M COMING!" Sora screamed as his rock hard erection erupted causing jets of milky white liquid to splash up and onto his outfit, a small bit landing on his cheek.

"Gods, Sora, so tight." Riku grunted as Sora's walls clamped down on him and he came inside the brunette filling him up and then some as cum dripped out of Sora's entrance when he pulled the exhausted brunette off of him and laid Sora next to him.

"That….was….amazing." Sora panted, his ocean blue eyes closed.

"Definitely." Riku gasped out, he pulled up the blankets and covered them, they would deal with the mess in the morning.

"Hey Riku?" Sora had opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku turned his head and looked at his tiny lover.

"Do you think we could try more stuff like that?" Sora's eyes were hopeful and cautious all at the same time.

"Anything you want, Sora, anything you want." Riku grinned as Sora smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Happy Easter Riku."

"Happy Easter Sora." They fell asleep and happily slept through the home phone ringing. The answering machine answered for them.

"Sora, Riku, Roxas and Ventus told me why you wouldn't be coming today. I hope that case of diarrhea clears up for you Riku darling." You could hear Ventus and Roxas laughing in the background with Axel and Terra. "Come stop by in the morning and we'll have belated Easter breakfast, I love you both so much. And Riku baby lay off the deviled eggs. Happy Easter!" The answering machine cut off and everything was silent once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Madness

Chapter 2: Fireworks

Pairing: Zexion/Demyx

Demyx grinned as he clutched the flyer in his hands. This was a perfect way to spend time with his boyfriend. He knew Zexion would just love it. Demyx placed the flyer in his messenger bag and picked up his sitar case and ran to the dorm room he and Zexion shared.

"No Demyx, that's a horrid idea." Zexion said not looking up from his book.

"But Zexy, everyone goes to see fireworks for 4th of July, it's tradition!" Demyx whined as he watched his impassive other for any signs of emotion.

"Demyx, it's loud, obnoxious, crowded, and outdoors, no."

"But-"

"No, Demyx." Zexion got up and walked out of the dorm. As the door shut Demyx slumped onto his bed. He guessed it would just be another night in, missing fireworks, and cuddles, and all those other amazing things he had planned. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed with the lavender haired man, but as he closed his eyes he knew that he could never leave someone he cared so dearly for.

Zexion snorted as he stepped down the steps of the dorm building. Him, go see fireworks? Preposterous, he liked quite things, such as libraries and studying. He would never go see anything so loud and obtuse as fireworks. He stopped as he saw Cloud and Leon blocking the doors to exit the building.

"Hey Cloud, I was wondering, that is if you didn't already have plans," Leon scratched his neck, a sign of his nervousness. Zexion wondered what he could be so nervous about. "Maybe you would like to go see the fireworks show with me?" Leon held out a copy of the same flyer Demyx had brought to him. The art major took the flyer and looked at it. Mako blue eyes quickly scanned it before a soft smile appeared.

"I'd love to, meet me here at seven then?" Leon showed his customary smirk and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Then see you at seven babe." Cloud rolled his eyes before exiting the building. Once the door closed they heard a loud, excited whoop for joy. Snorting in amusement Leon headed down the hall to his dorm that he shared with Vincent. Zexion frowned, what was so special about going to fireworks? Exiting the building he found Cloud walking with Tifa and Yuffie.

"He, asked me, to go to the fireworks show!" Cloud said excitedly as the girls squealed in delight.

"That's so romantic, you'll be all cuddled up under exploding lights. I bet he's gonna kiss you!" Tifa sighed.

"Then he'll probably kick Vincent out and take you back to his dorm where he'll make your lights explode!" Yuffie giggled. Cloud blushed a vibrant red.

"You think it'll end like that?"

"For sure!" the chorused and then they had walked out of Zexion's hearing range.

"Girls, right Zexion?" Zexion looked to the side to see Terra.

"Greetings Terra." Terra raised an eyebrow at him before exchanging his greeting.

"So you going to the fireworks show with Demyx?" Zexion shook his head.

"No, it's too noisy." Terra frowned.

"That's too bad, I know Demyx was looking forward to spending some time with you for once since all you seem to care about is your studying." He walked off when his eye caught Ventus. Zexion stood there a bit shocked that gentle Terra would reprimand him so harshly. Zexion numbly walked to the library. It's true he had been caught up in his studies, but exams were always on the horizon and he couldn't afford to slip up. As he entered the building he looked around. How many times had Demxy stayed up to the point of falling asleep, waiting on him, or cooked him meals to eat, cleaned the dorm, did their laundry, and made sure Zexion himself slept and bathed. He felt the walls of the library close in on him and he turned and ran out. He had done everything for Zexion, and never complained, just smiling that stupid smile. Stopping in front of the dorm his eyes widened. Even running without thinking, he is drawn to Demyx. He had to fix this, and now he knew exactly how.

Demyx sighed as he watched Cloud and Leon leave the dorm building. His big brother was so lucky to have Leon. The man was reserved true, but he was a closet romantic, which is why Leon was currently gripping a basket in one hand and a blanket slung over his shoulder. Ven and Terra entered his view, the smaller blonde pulling on Terra's hand as they ran to the place the fireworks were going off. Demyx turned as his phone went off. Walking over he picked it up and saw he had a message from Zexion.

_ Come to the Library, I require your assistance._

Demyx groaned in annoyance, his boyfriend probably couldn't reach something again. It wouldn't be the first time the smaller male had called the tall lanky blond to the library to help him. Gathering his patience he slipped on his flip flops and grabbed his keys while tucking his phone into his pocket. He took the stairs two at a time and walked out the building, stopping just long enough to enjoy a summer's breeze. Crossing campus he sighed and schooled his features into a smile and his patience to come out. Opening the door he found the inside deserted, even from the librarian. His phone went off and he pulled it out to look at it.

_ Up the stairs to the roof._ Demyx read the text again before shrugging and making his way up the stairs that lead to the roof. Opening the door to the roof he basked in the breeze before freezing. There on the roof was Zexion sitting on a mattress.

"What's going on Zexion?"

"Come here Demyx." Demyx closed the door and crossed over to the mattress, which he was promptly pulled down onto. Demyx went to go ask again what was going on but he mouth was preoccupied with Zexion's. When they separated Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Demyx's eyes widened and looked at the lavender haired man in front of him.

"What for Zexion?" Zexion gave an amused snort.

"It's become a laundry list at this point. I'm sorry for ignoring you like I have, I'm sorry for making you take care of me, I'm sorry for not thinking about you first, I'm-" Zexion was cut off from speaking by Demyx's perfectly tanned hands covering his mouth. Arching an eyebrow he looked at the boy.

"Zexion, it's fine now. Really, it is. I know you always have exams and you want to do the best you can. I can wait till you're ready to be together with me." Demyx said as he decided it right then and there. Demyx jumped as a boom echoed nearby. Turning he saw a shower of red in the early evening sky. Turning wide and excited eyes to Zexion he grinned.

"You got your fireworks Demyx." Demyx giggled as he cuddled up to Zexion for the next few booms. He tried to watch the show but his eyes kept dragging themselves back to Zexion. He looked so handsome lit up by all the different colors in the night sky. Zexion turned to Demyx when he sensed him looking at him. Closing the gap Demyx kissed Zexion. Zexion moaned, he had missed Demyx's taste. Swiping his tongue over Demyx's lips he was granted access to his hot cavern. Pushing Demyx back onto the mattress he climbed on top of Demyx. Thin sun kissed arms wrapped themselves around Zexion's neck as Demyx whined into his mouth and pressed his hips up to graze against Zexion's.

"Demyx, can't take it anymore, need you." Zexion groaned as he tore his mouth away from the blonde's.

"Me either, take me, take me now!" Demyx groaned as Zexion ground his hips down into his. Zexion quickly stripped them of both their clothes and sat back and marveled how the fireworks lit up Demyx's body in a most beautiful way. Grabbing the tube of lube from the back pocket of his jeans, he flipped the cap open and squirted out enough to cover his fingers. Demyx smiled coyly as he lifted his legs up over his head, giving Zexion the most perfect view.

"Damn Demyx, so hot." Zexion whispered but it got lost as another firework went off behind them. Zexion leaned down and captured Demyx's lips in a passionate kiss as he inserted his middle finger straight to the second knuckle. Demyx broke the kiss off with a strangled gasp that turned straight into a moan as Zexion wiggled the digit some before thrusting it in and out of his body. Leaning down the lavender haired man latched onto Demyx's neck as he quickly worked his way from one finger to three, Demyx's moans and weak thrusts guiding him.

"Zexy, please, fuck me, fuck me now, I need you please!" Demyx moaned and panted out as he squirmed below the schemer. Zexion pulled back and lubed himself up in a single fluid motion before sitting back.

"Come and get it Demyx." His voice growled out and within seconds Demyx was on his lap, hand on his cock, sinking down onto him. Demyx gasped and moaned in pleasure as Zexion's thick heat entered his body, this is what he had craved and missed from his detached lover. Wasting no time he started to lift and remove his body only to leave the tip in before sinking down swiftly. Zexion groaned as he watched Demyx use his body to get himself off. He had never been a big fan of being active during this part, rather preferring to watch Demyx use him for his own pleasures, to use him like a big fuck toy, it got him harder than anything. Demyx himself was lost in pleasure, he knew his lover loved to watch him, there had been many a times where Zexion would watch Demyx pleasure himself with his fingers or toys to get himself off, and yet he couldn't want anything more, it was in his blood to perform and this fulfilled both of their lusts. Using Zexion's shoulders for leverage he slammed himself down over and over, white spots dancing in front of his eyes from Zexion's cock hitting his prostate dead on.

"Zexy, I'm so close, so close Nyaaaahhh!" Demyx wailed in his completion as Zexion had both reached up and twisted on of his nipples and stroked his cock at the same time he had sunk down and his prostrate had been hit. White cum splashed up and hit both of their stomachs while the tight heat got to Zexion and he spilled his cum inside of Demyx's hot body. Slumping against the lavender haired man, Demyx let out a strangled whimper from feeling the hot cum slosh around inside him.

"Demyx, are you alright?" Demyx smiled sleepily and whimpered as he lifted himself off his lover, flaccid cock leaving his deliciously abused entrance, before laying down beside Zexion.

"I'm much better than alright." Zexion blushed a bit and pulled a blanket over them, they could return to the dorms and shower when they regained their strength.

"I suppose fireworks aren't so bad after all. Let's do this again next year." Demyx giggled as he snuggled into the pale body next to him.

"Most definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday Madness

Chapter 3: Trick or Treat

Cloud/Leon

Cloud looked around as people set out Jack-a-lanterns and hung up fake skeletons and ghosts. It was that time again, and he wondered what kind of feminine and slutty costume Yuffie and Tifa were going to con him into wearing this year. When he had met Leon last year he had been wearing a playboy bunny outfit, that had been the worst way he could have ever met Leon. As he looked on his bed, he raised a brow at the outfit. Grinning he stripped and began to put on the outfit, he would see what Leon thought about it, as he remembered what had happened last year.

_Flashback_

"Oh Cloud, just the person I wanted to see." Riona grinned as she caught the blonde by the shoulder. Cloud jumped and hugged his sketchbook closer to him. Riona was Leon's possessive and domineering girlfriend. He had made the mistake of saying that he was hot while she was near by. Ever since then she had been gunning for him.

"Um, what can I do for you Riona?"

"I wanted to apologize for all the mean stuff. I mean really, it's not like you're sleeping with him or anything like that, and I was just being silly. Here, this is an invitation to my Halloween Bash. Now people tend to dress slutty but I understand if you want to skip it because you are shyer about dressing like that." Cloud shook his head and took the invitation.

"No, it's okay, I mean everyone else will be like that right?" Riona nodded her head. What she didn't know was that Leon was right around the corner, listening to her lie to that sweet blond. Truth be told he was crushing something fierce on the petit man, and was growing rapidly tired of Riona's lies and horrid behavior. He watched the blonde walk away shyly and Riona smile spitefully. Cloud ran up to his dorm and dropped his stuff off before going up a few flights of stairs to pound heavily on Yuffie's dorm door. She answered it and looked at his panic filled face.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"I need you to make me look slutty for Riona's Halloween party." Yuffie raised her eyebrow.

"Cloud, she hates you. Why would you go to her party?"

"She asked me to come and apologized to me." Yuffie sighed and let him inside.

"Alright, fine, but I am going to go on the record to say this was a bad idea. Now come on." Cloud smiled and went inside the room.

The day of the event Cloud marched up to Riona's place and knocked on the door. Riona opened it and let him in, body hugged in a slutty playboy bunny outfit. When he entered the main part of the room his stomach dropped out as he saw everyone in shirts and jeans. Everyone turned to him and laughed at him. He turned to Riona, but she was smirking spitefully at him and he couldn't help the tears that started to flow.

"Hey look, the whore is crying!" Someone yelled and Cloud felt the mascara streak down his face. He hugged himself and he felt the world laugh at him. There was a stomping of boots and a grunt as a spicy scented leather jacket enveloped him. He looked up to see Leon glaring over at Riona.

"I'm taking him home, and we are through." Leon led the crying Cloud out of the apartment and into the collage campus. Leon led him to his room and opened the door up to let Cloud inside. There was a black haired man inside already. "Hey Vincent, on your way out?" The man nodded and left with a raised eyebrow. Leon opened the drawers to his clothes and handed Cloud a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He turned his back so Cloud could change and he did so with relish. When he was finished he cleared his throat and held out his outfit.

"Burn this for me will you?" Leon took out his handkerchief and wiped the running make up off of Cloud's face.

"Yeah, if you do one thing for me." Cloud looked at him.

"What?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes even further.

"Smile." Cloud was caught off guard. As Leon stroked his cheek, he smiled. "That's better." He had spent the rest of the day in Leon's care.

_End of Flashback_

"Cloud are you in here?" Leon came through the apartment door, he had gotten a text from Cloud to meet him in his apartment.

"Hey Leon, what do you think?" Leon looked up from shutting and locking the door and his jaw dropped. There was Cloud in sinfully short leather shorts, a leather corset, thigh high boots with fingerless gloves. Leon walked up to Cloud and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm, babe what brought this on?"

"It's Halloween, I thought we'd have a nice treat of our own."

"I can go with that." Cloud smiled as he brought their lips together. Leon licked his bottom lip and moaned happily when he was granted access into Cloud's sweet mouth. He undid Cloud's shorts and pushed them down, grinning as he saw that Cloud was wearing no underwear. Leon shoved him into the wall and hiked the boot encased legs around his waist. Leon thrusted against Cloud and quickly pulled a tube of lube from his inside pocket of his jacket. Lubing his fingers he inserted one and Cloud gasped and rutted down against the finger. Leon quickly spread the warm and hot cavern out. Lubing up his cock he quickly thrusted home. Usually love between them went slowly, but seeing Cloud in all that leather got him going like none other. Cloud gasped and bucked down onto the hard, thick cock inside him.

"Need it, babe, give it to me!" Cloud growled and sunk his teeth into Leon's shoulder. Leon gasped and bucked up into the tight heat before pulling out and ramming into the petit blonde. The thrusts were short and hard. Cloud gasped and thrusted down onto Leon's cock. The tight velvet heat clenched on Leon's cock causing him to groan.

Babe, shit so tight, can't last." Leon shifted a hand to Cloud's weeping cock and stroked it hard and fast. Cloud bounced quickly as his orgasm quickly approached.

"Oh god Leon, I'm coming!" Cloud arched violently and his cum splattered against their clothes and Leon grunted as he came inside Cloud's tight wet heat. Both gasped and sank down to the ground panting. Leon pulled out of the panting blonde and held him close.

"Best Halloween slash anniversary ever." Leon said as he kissed the sweaty temple of the best person in his life. Cloud giggled and snuggled up to Leon.


	4. Chapter 4

Holiday Madness

Thankful

Marluxia/Luxord

Luxord quickly took the turkey out of the oven, closing the sweltering device's door with his foot. This year he was going to surprise his love after the absolute disaster last year. Marluxia would be home in about five minutes, just enough time to start plating everything.

Marluxia sighed and rubbed his stiff shoulders, flipping the open sign to close. He was running late because someone had walked in at last minute to get some flowers for his loved one. Sometimes running his own business just wasn't worth it, however he was thankful that he even had a business after what had happened last year. And as he looked out at the softly falling snow, he couldn't help but remember.

_Flashback_

Marluxia sighed, annoyed. Luxord was supposed to be home an hour ago, from gambling none the less. Now the Thanksgiving Day meal he had prepared was stone cold. He growled angrily, Luxord had promised he would cut back on this stupid money wasting habit, but yet again, here he was with a broken promise and broken heart. Well he wasn't just going to go to bed instead he was going to go get him. Shrugging his coat on and slipping his shoes on he locked up the house and stepped out into the freezing weather. Shivering, he determinedly made his way to the gambling hall that Luxord visited often. Half way there he was yanked around by a stranger.

"Give me all your money!" The stranger yelled and Marluxia held up his hands.

"I-I don't have any on me!"

"Liar!" Next thing Marluxia felt was pain as he fell back onto the pavement and fell unconscious.

"Alright! I've really hit big this time!" Luxord cheered but quickly lost the cheerful attitude when a shadow fell over him. Looking up into cat like golden eyes he frowned. "Xemnas? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Luxord rubbed his eyes before looking at his watch. "Shit! It's 11 p.m. already?! Marluxia is going to kill me!" Luxord quickly gathered up his things and went to leave when a hand stopped him.

"You forgot your winnings, you'll need them to pay the hospital bills." Luxord turned around and looked at the silver haired man.

"Hospital bills? What are you talking about?"

"Marluxia is in the hospital right now, he was shot in the chest, right above his heart, about a half block away from here." Luxord dropped everything.

"W-What? Marluxia was shot? Oh god, he must have been on his way to get me because I was late." Gathering his stuff up quicker than before, he raced out of the gambling place and down the road. It was his fault, if he had just been home on time, this would have never have happened. He arrived at the hospital and threw himself at the receptionist's desk.

"I'm here for a Marluxia Rosen, where is he?" Luxord gasped out.

"He's just came out of surgery, he is being moved to room 238 on the third floor." The woman said after pulling up the information. Luxord nodded and took off towards the stairs. When he neared the right room he skidded to a stop with large and frightened eyes. Standing a few feet away, watching Marluxia being brought into the room was his slightly older brother, Siax. The blue haired man whipped around and his golden eyes landed on Luxord. The eyes narrowed on him and the man stalked forward towards him before reeling back and cracking him in the jaw with a left hook.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you show your face here!" Luxord flexed his jaw and glared at the bluenette.

"Don't tell me I can't even come see my own fiancé!" Luxord got off the floor and tried to get past the angry man.

"A fiancé of ten years! You just keep leading him on just to crush his heart all over again." Luxord ducked his head and went into the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the pale man on the bed. Taking a pale, slender hand into his and slowly brought his eyes to the pale face. His pale face was as white as a sheet, lips were a light pearl color and pink hair was messy, one strand still had blood soaked into it. The gold band on his finger twinkled at him mockingly. After Marluxia healed, he was dropping alcohol and gambling for good, then he was going to be the man Marluxia deserved, he swore by it.

_End of Flashback_

Marluxia sighed as he closed the door and then perked up as he caught the wiff of delicious food.

"Luxord? Are you here?" Luxord smiled at Marluxia's musical voice.

"In the dining room darling." Marluxia shrugged off his coat and slipped of his shoes. He walked into the dining room and gasped as he saw Luxord poured his favorite wine.

"What's all this?" Marluxia asked as he walked around to Luxord.

"Dinner, I made this all for you. Please sit, let's enjoy." Luxord led him to his seat and pulled it out for Marluxia to sit down, which he did with a small smile. They ate the feast Luxord prepared for them. Then as Luxord cleaned up the table Marluxia watched him with an arm slung over the back of his chair and legs crossed. His other hand held a wine glass that he swished around the contents of it.

"Thank you babe, but seriously what is this all about?" Luxord sighed and dried his hands. Walking over to Marluxia he knelt down in front of him and took Marluxia's hands into his.

"I have so much to tell you. When you got shot last year, I didn't know what to think or do. Seeing that woke me up. I never wanted to lose you. So I am asking you again. Will you marry me, this time, I am nothing but serious. We'll start planning and we will have the most fantastic wedding of all time." Marluxia smiled and put the wine glass on the table before sliding down onto his knees.

"I say yes, just like I did before. Because I know, when times get tough you will come through in the end. That is the man I fell in love with." Marluxia pulled him into a kiss. Luxord picked Marluxia up after he stood up and carried the beautiful man to their bedroom. Laying him down on the soft sheets he softly. Moaning he slowly striped Marluxia and himself down. Marluxia panted softly as Luxord showered his body with kisses, nips and love. Grabbing the lube he lubed up his fingers and softly trailed his fingers down Marluxia's perfect body. Marluxia writhed as Luxord teased his slipping a finger inside his tight velvet heat. Marluxia gasped and thrust his body against the blond man's

"Luxord baby, quickly I need you so badly baby." Luxord smiled and kissed his way down Marluxia's body to the throbbing hot length. In one breath he swallowed the length of his love while slipping in another finger. Marluxia gasped and bucked against him. Luxord quickly bobbed his head and spread his lover's hot hole open quicker, the noises he was making were driving him close to edge. Finally Marluxia was ready and he pulled back before lubing himself up and thrusting home. Marluxia cringed before moaning at how full he was. Luxord started out at a soft gentle pace, but soon Marluxia's desperate cries for more and harder had him thrusting into abandon. Sensing Marluxia's climax coming he grabbed Marluxia's length and pumping in time with his thrusts. Marluxia seized up when Luxord hit his prostate and he came with a scream. Feeling Marluxia tighten up he came inside the hot channel. Taking care to carefully slip out and fall off to the side. Gathering the gasping pinkette into his arms he kissed the man sweetly.

"I am so thankful for you." He whispered to the man falling asleep into his arms.


End file.
